


His Brightest Star.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lightsaber Battles, Semi-Suitless Vader, Skywalker Family Drama, Smol Bean Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where people get abducted and Artoo is done with the drama, goes on an adventure, yells at two ex best friends, gets them to team up and save smol bean Luke.
Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	His Brightest Star.

This wasn't how Vader imagined his day to start... After being electrocuted by Sidious, because he had helped several clones fake their death, since the Emperor was planning on killing them.

He heard a familiar serie of beeps and felt something bumping into his leg, before he finally looked down and spotted the droid who was angrily bumping into his mech leg.

What the hell?

'What are you doing here?' he hissed at Artoo who launched into a angry tirade and attempted to electrocute the Sith lord who stepped back with a annoyed hiss.

'You shouldn't have come here' he told the droid that retorted angrily. 'How are you even here?!'.

He had sneaked onto the Devastator...

'I should have expected that, shouldn't I?' he muttered pinching his nosebridge and crossing his arms while several Imperials walked by with expressions of concern and confusion while Vader was talking to a very rude droid.

'Why?'.

'What?!' he yelled surprised and angry at the same time and Artoo screeched angrily while rolling up to Vader and bumping into his leg again, before starting to yell at Vader again and saw his chance to electrocute Vaders right leg.

He had a son.

Sidious lied.

He had hurt her.

Sidious had killed her.

Sidious had lied to him.

Several datapads cracked, things exploded and were thrown around by the Force of the rage of the Sith, before he finally dropped to his knees, barely holding back the hot tears and trembling.

_What had he done?_

Artoo beeped softly and bumped gently and comforting into his side.

'We are wasting time, let's go' he told the droid and raised to his feet, wiping the tears away, taking a deep breath and walking up the ramp of his shuttle.

'Deactivate the tracker, I am not allowing Sidious to have another apprentice' he told Artoo and he started the lift off procedure, ignoring the blaring comm.

* * *

 **Not much Later**.

* * *

The crying and whimpering brought Vader back to consciousness and he sensed nothing, but numbness. Then he heard footsteps and the cackle he actually wanted to erase from his mind.

Maul.

He raised his head and glared at the Zabrak who set one step closer to the restrained Sith, who bared his teeth in an angry snarl.

'Oh dear, what would Sidious think when he hears of your betrayal?' Maul purred before gesturing at the torture droid to come closer. 'What would your dear former master think if he saw you now?'.

'Go to hell, Maul' Vader growled and attempted to headbutt the other darksider.

'You will beg to join me when the droid is done, Skywalker' Maul replied. 'Your former master will join you in your pain, he will be here soon'.

* * *

Everything hurts and Vader couldn't make out the difference between reality and the hallucinations, thanks to the drug the droid had administered. He was cut off from the Force and the pain was keeping him relatively sharp, he felt the spikes of pain when the droid poked in his injuries or burns.

He blacked out from the pain for a few seconds before the droid administered a boost and brought him back to consciousness.

Then he heard a inaudible sound and saw something sand colored dropping from the ceiling and heard the familiar sounds of a pair of lightsabers igniting. Then a sound of a panicking torture Droid and a "shrie-crush".

The sand colored being moved closer and a silence fell.

'Stay away... Don....don't l...lik...like sand' Vader slurred and heard some rapid and angry beeps, before it went dark.

* * *

The Force was buzzing in his ears and he heard the sniffles of a child, when he woke up.

They were still in the cell and Vader heard Artoo beeping in concern and annoyance before Vader felt Artoo bumping into his leg again. His hands were still cuffed, but the Force was flowing through him like before he ran into Maul.

He sensed the shielded and steady rooted presence at the other side of the room, the torn ends of a connection.

'I am awake, you can stop now' he muttered at Artoo, who whistled in respond before launching in another tirade about recklessness.

'He wants to get to me, you two were just in the way' his former master finally said, his eyes cast downwards and looking oh-so broken while doing so.

Vader couldn't help but wonder what happened to the person who was so strongly rooted into the light and the perfect Jedi façade.

Defeated.

A pang of regret in his chest along with his thundering heart.

_What has he done?_

'I don't want him go do down the same path' he quietly confessed and the Jedi master looked up at him. 'I disobeyed Sidious to get here, I don't want him to become Sidious' newest apprentice'.

'Force, look at him. He is so bright and perfect, with a monster as father..' Vader continued, refusing to look at the child. 'I lost myself and sold my life and soul to a slaver...my s-He.. He deserves so much better, so do you'.

'There are many things I regret, but knowing, fighting besides and being with you aren't among those' was the strong, determined reply when the cuffs dropped onto the floor and he was being embraced. 'You are my friend, my brother, I love you and I wouldn't trade you for anything else'.

'I-I....'

The Jedi master smiled gently and shrugged. 'You wanted the truth, didn't you?' he asked softly when their foreheads touched. 'Search your feelings, you know it's true'.

'Yes. I know'.

Then a silence fell between them.

'You look like a hermit on Tatooine or one other dustball'.

'Hush, you ruined the moment'.

'Oh, are you kidding me? All that time on Tatooine?!'.

'.....Let's see if we can find our "friend" and then a way out of here'.

'You're avoiding the question'.

'Yes! I was on Tatooine, happy?'.

* * *

The escape went too easy and they ran onto the landing pad with drawn lightsabers when they spotted Maul.

'How heartbreaking, two friends back together' the Zabrak said with a fake sniffle before igniting his staff and twirling it.

'You really shouldn't have done that' Vader growled while taking a stance and staring at the dark sider. 'You have made a huge mistake'.

Artoo screeched some obscenities at the Zabrak and a silence fell, aside from the humming of their blades and the rain soaking them.

'Not a true Sith' Maul remarked. 'There's still light in you, disgusting'.

'Say what you wanna say, but your life is at an end' Vader retorted and he shoved the Crimson Dawn thugs from the landing pad with the Force, exchanged looks with his former master and both twirled their sabers while advancing onto the Sith.

'Luke? If you see the chance, you run to the shuttle Artoo just boarded' Vader told the boy and smiled at the boy to reassure him.

The boy nodded.

'I will dance on your dismembered bodies' Maul threatened.

'Don't be so sure'.

And they attacked, completely in sync with the other. The Force flowing and recoiling around them with every step.

'Oh! That's right, I forgot about my durasteel legs' Vader quipped and kicked Maul in his stomach, before back flipping away from the blade. 'I have tinkered, the version Sidious had attached to me were shit'.

Maul snarled and attacked again, this time lunging to the Jedi master who moved in with deadly accuracy and sliced through the staff and Sith with the same deadly accuracy.

'I am sorry that you had to live through all what Sidious had done' he told the Sith and powered down his crystal blue saber. 'I truly am'.

Then a silence and an annoyed whistle from Artoo.

[hurry up, you couple of unbelievable idiots!]

'Do you believe me if I tell you that Artoo dragged me here?' Vader asked and the Jedi master let out a fond, but tired sigh.

'I wouldn't expect otherwise, but I think we need to explain Bail how the hell Artoo got on board of the Devastator and dragged you into this all' he replied while hooking his saber to his belt. 'That's going to be a long story'.


End file.
